The present invention relates to a modification of a high volume humidifier-nebulizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,221, issued Nov. 13, 1973, relates to inhalation therapy and the medical art of treating with oxygen or a mixture of oxygen and air, having a high moisture content. Several classes of devices including atomizers and humidifiers are adapted for such treatments. With respect to atomizers or nebulizers as they are often called, a heretofore known system for inhalation therapy comprises a container for pure water which has means enabling operation of the container in one of several modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,419, issued Aug. 29, 1978, relates to a cartridge type humidifier apparatus that includes a separate heater module with a cylindrical opening for replaceably receiving therein disposable cylindrical humidifier cartridge modules. The cartridge modules each have a tubular metal main body adapted for a sliding fit within a complimentary tubular walled heater. The metal tubular body has rigid plastic top and bottom end portions with a separate transverse gas delivery pipe, the gas forming a closed air space over a pool of humidifying liquid. The gas to be humidified is dispersed within a hollow chamber formed between the gas inlet pipe projecting concentrically into the cartridge and the radially spaced wall of the main cartridge body and absorption column. The inlet tube terminates above the water. The subject matter of this patent is incorporated herein by reference. The instant device is a modification of the structure disclosed in this patent to provide a constant water level cartridge humidifier system.